


Hey Yourself

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, stuck in the middle of nowhere in the winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy wakes up in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with just-got-kidnapped kind of aches, she quickly realizes that maybe this won't be a terrible weekend after all. Also, there's cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Yourself

Darcy awoke with a groan. She hurt all over, and it was not the good-sex hurt. It was more of the attacked-by-HYDRA-and-knocked-out-with-shady-HYDRA-needles hurt. Which was why she wasn’t too surprised that when she tried to sit up, someone had hands on her shoulders and was gently pushing her back down,

“Lay down. Don’t take it too quickly,” a soft voice said. Darcy moved slowly to lay back down on the soft bed beneath her,

“Funny, that’s normally my line,” she muttered. She heard someone rummaging around in the corner on the other side of the room,

“And that’s why Fury made me do a DNA test when we hired you,” Tony. That was Tony. And as Darcy slowly cracked her eyes open, she found the soft hands on her shoulders belonged to Pepper. Pepper smiled down at her and Darcy smiled back,

“Hey,” she said, her expression soft. Pepper reached forward and tucked a flyaway piece of hair behind Darcy’s ear,

“Hey yourself.”

“And hey to both of you. Pepper, you want to get the fire going?” Tony said, coming over to them. As Pepper stepped away to get the fire going (Extremis apparently had its benefits in the dead of winter), Tony took his place beside Darcy and gently took her hand in his,

“How’re you feeling?”

“Like I got pounded on, and not in the fun way,” Darcy said. Tony chuckled,

“Well, you aren’t really wrong about that. Wind speed can be a bitch if you aren’t in a suit.”

“On the one hand, fuck you for screwing up my hair with wind speed. On the other hand, thanks for not abandoning me to HYDRA thugs.”

“You’re welcome on both accounts,” Tony said. They both looked up as they heard a _phoom!_ and a fire was roaring in the fireplace. Pepper came over to the pair and surveyed them. Darcy was laying on the bed, Tony standing beside her. Pepper looked out the window to see the snow flurrying past and quickly piling up. She shook her head,

“Well, it looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while.”

“I’m in a cabin in the middle of an obscure wood with two beautiful women, trapped for the foreseeable future. Whatever shall I do,” Tony said sarcastically. Pepper smiled at him as she stripped out of her shirt and pants, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. Tony stripped similarly until he was just in his boxers. Both helped Darcy with her clothes since it still hurt a bit to move too much. Soon they were settled in for the night, Darcy in the middle with Pepper on one side keeping her warm and Tony on the other clinging to her like an octopus. It was a little cramped on the bed and being in the middle made it almost a little too warm, but Darcy wouldn’t have had it either way. She kissed Pepper,

“Good-night,” Darcy turned and kissed Tony, “And good-night to you too.”

“I love you both.”

“We love you too.”

All three fell asleep surround by warmth and love while the wind blustered outside in the cold and unforgiving world that just in that moment, they didn’t have to be a part of.


End file.
